Sweet Jealousy
by Foxlover14
Summary: A new exorcist arrives at the Black Order, but are they as they seem, or something else entirely? This is the story of Ren Li Kinomoto, the unusual exorcist.


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Claimer: I do however own my OC Ren, which means water lily. Her full name is Ren Li Kinomoto, Ren being her first name, Li being her middle name, Kinomoto being her surname.

Ren* it means water lily.

Jumon* it means spell, like you are casting a spell.

Chibi* it means small child, or pipsqueak.

Moyashi*it means beansprout

Daisuki desu*it means 'I love you'

These will be in the story later, so I hope you enjoy my story!

She grew up with a loving family, they didn't turn into akuma, nor did they die, they just disappeared one night and were nowhere to be found. Most had assumed she was abandoned, since her parents just up and disappeared one night, but she wouldn't hear of it. Ever since then she always kept to herself, not from shyness, but because she only talked when spoken to, in order to not attract attention to herself, but that didn't stop her from helping and worrying about others. Why would she need to do this, you ask? She had Jade green eyes and short light brown hair, something that was uncommon in the 1800's. She had gotten her Jade green eyes from her mother, while she got her light brown hair from her father. Most would say she was an odd child, because she would look after that person who was mourning for the death of a loved one that had recently died. And the next day, that same person would be seen smiling once again. Don't judge a book by its cover. Her name was Ren Kinomoto, the only child of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto.

That one morning changed her life forever. "Hello, Miss? Would you happen to know if any odd things have happened in this town? Or maybe some strange rumors that have been going around?" A young man with white hair and red scar on his left eye.

The girl looked up to see a boy no older than fifteen. "Oh yes, it just so happens that I am the most famous and recent of the rumors, the one who will appear as the person mourns for their loved ones death, dubbed as 'Gods beloved daughter', or so they say." She replies to him without any bad intentions in her mind, she wasn't the kind of person to lie.

"Then would you come with us? That way you could tell us more about the rumors." The boy said with a smile on his face pointing to his friend who had hearts in his eyes.

"That's fine, but I feel the need to ask, is your friend alright?" The girl asked with worry clear on her face. She would worry for others, even if they only just met, just like her mother.

"Strike! Will you go out with me?" The red head asked taking a hold of her hands. Silence was heard, seeing as she was silent from embarrassment.

"Lavi, would you stop that! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet and you already start flirting with her! Now, my name is Allen Walker, and that's Lavi. What's your name, Miss?" The one who introduced himself as Allen had stopped talking for her reply.

She turned a bright pink and gave out her answer. "My name is Ren* Li Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you both!" She said bowing in sign of respect.

And they headed towards the Black Order. "Hey Komui! We brought a new accommodator!" Lavi yelled out in front of big gate.

"Alright, now all you have to do is stand here and get scanned to see if you are an akuma or human!" Allen explained to Ren. The word scan made her freeze.

"Scan? Isn't there any other way to check if I'm not an akuma?" Ren said with troubled look in her eye.

"Why? There shouldn't be a problem with it, right?" Lavi asked now suspicious of the girl.

"No, I am human!...just not a regular one." Ren mumbled the last part, but Lavi heard it thanks to his training to become a Bookman.

"Prepare yourself, for you about to be scanned to see if you are a human or akuma!" The gatekeeper said dramatically. Ren, on the other hand stood unfazed, unafraid. The gatekeeper kept scanning until he saw something. "She's out! There is star on her neck! A star is the sign of an akuma!"

Then something unbelievable happened, she snapped. "It's a necklace, how dare you think that my mother's necklace is a stupid sign for akuma! My parents gave this to me, you idiot gatekeeper! If I was an akuma, then wouldn't I have killed these two already! And another thing, no one insults my family heirloom and gets away with it!" Ren screams at the gatekeeper with an unusually dark aura. Both Lavi and Allen stood shocked, on the entire way here, she was very nice and polite but here she was screaming at the gate for insulting her necklace. Note to self; never insult Ren, otherwise there will be hell to pay.

"Ren stop! I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you, he just is very cautious when it comes to the order!" Allen explains holding onto her waist along with Lavi to stop her from possibly destroying their one and only gatekeeper. Normally this position would make her embarrassed, but she was so mad she couldn't think straight. Both were scared of what she might do and didn't want to find out. They were interrupted when a sword was coming towards them.

"Well let's see if you are human like you say." The man with a sword man was Kanda.

"Innocence, activate! Jumon*!" Ren activated her innocence. And then they could see her innocence for the first time; it was a staff in the color of bright and dark shades of pink with her star necklace at the top. She seemed as if she was in a trance, like she didn't know if anyone or anything else was there.

"Stop this at once! The one you are attacking is Princess Ren Li Kinomoto of Clow! You dare even touch her with your sword; you would start a war between her kingdom and the Black Order!" A projection of a woman yelled, it was the dimension witch, Yuko Ichihara.

"Who are you to interrupt, woman?" The man named Kanda questioned angered. Yuko ignored him as she turned to face Ren. She smiled warmly.

"Hello Ren, I trust you are well? I see you have finally met the Black Order, interesting, isn't it?" Yuko questioned the small girl who was only fourteen years old.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know my name? I don't think we've met before." Ren timidly asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, we have not met. I do know your parents quite well though; we will speak in the near future, farewell princess." The woman's projection vanished.

"Wait! How do you know my parents?" The girl dropped to her knees as she had so many questions in her mind, yet she had no answers for them. Kanda walked up to her, an arm out to help her up. She looked up to him, a warm smile on her face.

"I am sorry about before, I had to make sure that you would believe me. Gomenasai!" She said bowing to Kanda in respect. She had a frown on her features, further expressing her guilt. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Kanda was shocked; he had made a girl cry, from feeling guilty? He didn't know what to do to make her stop from crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Chibi*. I mean its common sense for an exorcist to activate their innocence to protect themselves." He said patting her head while looking away from her. She smiled and then hugged him as a thank you.

"I can tell you this though, originally it wasn't innocence, but an other –worldly power passed down to me from my mother. My father had a similar power as well, but his did not turn into innocence." Ren explained vaguely with a hint of sadness in her eyes, but as quick as it came, it was gone replaced with a fake smile. The gates opened up, revealing a girl with purple eyes and short green hair that reached her shoulders. It was not that long after the incident at the ark.

"Hello, my names Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you! And welcome the Black Order!" The girl politely introduced herself with a smile. Ren was happy to meet a person like her, so she ended up smiling, she thought her smile awkward, but everyone else, even though Kanda wouldn't admit it, thought her smile was that of a saint.

"Hm? Is there something on my face?" She asked when she saw everyone staring at her. When no one answered, she tilted her head to her right.

"No, there isn't anything on your face, just that you look cute when you smile." Allen answered with a smile of his own. Ren's face started turning pink from embarrassment.

"R-really? You t-think so?" She questioned with a stutter in her voice.

"Moyashi*! Chibi! Let's get going already! I don't want to wait for you two all day!" Kanda yelled annoyed, well more at Allen than Ren for being similar to Lenalee, who he is never really annoyed with. The comment had both teens flushed in a deep red on both of their cheeks. One of them being the wide-eyed Allen, the other was the self-conscious Ren, who at the moment was looking down at the ground.

"Coming!" The red–faced girl replied hurriedly to the Japanese swordsman. Something in the back of her mind was tugging, as if something important would happen related to the Black Order, with who you ask? She didn't quite know yet, but she had a feeling she will soon.

"Hey, wait up! Come on, Ren!" Allen asked running up to her. Strangely though, Lavi was smirking at the two's actions, planning something devious. He walked up to Ren, still smirking. His plan would come to action soon, very soon.

_ (I.l) (l.l)_

_**The Next Morning. . .**_

"Hello, and good morning everyone!" Ren cheerfully said at breakfast. Allen and the others said hi back. But Lavi walked up to her. "Lavi, what are-mphf!" Lavi kissed her, in front of everyone inside the cafeteria. Everything became silent, you probably could hear a pin drop. He finally released her. Her mouth was gaping from shock. Even the stoic Kanda couldn't cover his surprise at the action he had just witnessed. Lavi smiled, and then he just walked out like nothing happened.

"I-he-we-what did?" Ren couldn't think properly, neither could she say a complete sentence due to her surprise. She finally regained her senses. "Excuse me!" She said bowing and then running out of the room extremely embarrassed. "Lavi! Lavi, where are you? Lavi!" She ran around the Black Order looking for him. Why did he kiss her? She wanted answers. She found him near the library, typical Lavi.

"Lavi! There you are!" Ren stopped to catch her breath. She walked up to him, a new fire in her eyes. Her determination was strong; she was always very stubborn that way. "Why did you kiss me, Lavi?" She asked pleading for an answer.

"But then it wouldn't be fun, now will it?" Lavi pouted. "It's something you will have to figure out yourself, and don't worry; I won't tell that you have a crush on him!" He sang teasingly.

"What, I don't have a crush in Allen!" Ren denied said feelings, but that wasn't her face showed. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes showed hope, it was obvious she had feelings for the boy, the question is, how does he feel? Lavi smirked.

"Now when did I say it was Allen?" He laughed; he caught her in his set-up. It was amusing for Lavi to see her like this; being so cute and flustered. Wait did he just think she was cute? No! The plan was to set her up with Allen! So why did he feel this way, I mean they just barely met yesterday. And he could clearly see that the two were a perfect match together, so why? Why did he have a feeling he would regret it later?

_**To Be Continued. . .**_


End file.
